


Holy Palmers' Kiss

by dishonestdreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams
Summary: Mikey's not good with words
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Holy Palmers' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, pushkin666 decided she was writing an _actual_ (i.e. follows the hundred words rule) drabble. Not sure if I wrote this in solidarity, or just rose to the challenge.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...

Mikey’s not good with words; they let him down when he needs them most and, when they do come, they’re wrong. His truths get lost, his confessions mangled, and the remaining sourness burns his tongue. It’s only okay because Gerard _is_ good with words and he almost always understands. He’s fluent in _Mikey_ like no-one else.

And if _that_ fails; on those rare days when Gerard can’t interpret Mikey’s looks, his expressions, or his silences, well. Mikey can steal his brother’s mouth, lips to lips and breath on breath, and share his secrets a different way.

Gerard never misunderstands that.


End file.
